1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of forming an image on a sheet.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus with a processing unit, which is detachably attached to a body of the image forming apparatus, is known. A driving shaft to transmit driving force to the processing unit may retract toward the body to clear a path to the processing unit when the processing unit is detached from the body of the image forming apparatus.